Dark Paradise
by Original21
Summary: They were in love; Their souls were entwined and their hearts deeply rooted to one another. Klaus was Carolines lifeline, as she was his. But the balance of nature doesn't agree with a beauty being with such a beast, and those scorned by their love will help keep nature at peace, no matter the cost.
1. Chapter 1

An annoying and relentless buzzing woke Caroline from a deep slumber. She rolled over and retrieved her cell phone from the side table and squinted through the brightness,

**3 New text messages and 40 missed calls*** blinked back at her.

She quickly unlocked the screen and scrolled down her phone before calling the number back.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you love?" Klaus asked on the other line.

"Are you serious?" Caroline fumed now sitting up in bed, running her fingers through her blonde hair.

"Very much so, how am I supposed to keep you safe if you refuse to answer my calls?" Klaus chuckled.

"You are so not funny. I have to be up in three hours for the mystic falls fund raiser event and not to mention I've been dealing with Tyler drama for weeks. Sleep is mandatory for my sanity, and yours." She breathed rolling her eyes at the clock. "And besides, if you wanted to keep me safe then you shouldn't have even left."

"Sweetheart, we've been through this. You've declined my invite on multiple occasions therefor seizing me to stop asking all together." Klaus informed the hurt in his voice was clear.

"Yeah, but that was before I fell in love with you." She whispered, hot tears blurring her vision.

"Caroline I have to address a few family affairs, but I'll be back to steal you away from Mystic Falls before the next fund raising event." He promised.

"You always have family drama, Klaus. I can't keep missing you like this and Tyler..."

Klaus abruptly cut her off. "Tyler will have his heart ripped out of his chest if he continues to bother you."

"I'm pretty sure I've already done that." Caroline sighed.

"I have to go. Make sure you don't break anymore hearts." Klaus said before hanging up.

Caroline listened to the dead ringing on the other end before mumbling, "I love you too."

Sleep was long gone by the time she tossed her phone and fought to get it back. Giving up all together, she got out of bed and made her way to the closet. She fumbled through a few outfits before finding one she's never seen before. It was a white laced sun dress with a blue ribbon tied around the waist. She pulled the dress off of the hanger and carefully read the note that was attached.

"_Your legs will look absolutely stunning in this._

_I hope you have a good day at the charity event, and don't forget to check under the bed._

_Love, Klaus" _

She giggled as she crumpled the piece of paper in her hand. He was always reapplying a smile on her face right after he just got through wiping it off. Once she was done admiring her reflection in the mirror, she then got on her hands and knees and retrieved a black box from under her bed. A pair of Louis Vuitton pumps peeped up at her with another note that read;

"_What's an outfit without a nice pair of shoes?_

_Love, Klaus"_

With a squeal she excitedly put them on.

* * *

Caroline was in the kitchen brewing coffee when her mother walked in.

"You're up before me." Ms. Forbes stated, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is more than alright, it's perfect." She smiled handing her mother a cup of steaming black coffee.

"Thank you and May I ask what exactly put you in such a good mood?" Ms. Forbes carefully sipped on her coffee.

Caroline didn't have the heart to tell her mother that she was dating 'the evil and fearful hybrid' that caused such hell in Mystic Falls; instead she just shrugged and returned her attention back on the espresso machine.

"You can talk to me, Caroline." Her mother pushed.

"I know mom... it's just…" She could feel her mother's eyes burning a hole in the back of her head. "For the first time, in a long time, I'm happy."

"I'm glad, I really am. You deserve to be." Ms. Forbes agreed before checking the time. "I've got to go; I'll be home before dinner." She said before heading out the door.

Caroline felt guilty for lying to her mother, and though she seemed to do a lot of that, she couldn't shake the feeling this time. Her mother still believes that she and Tyler will get back together and that this is just your typical teenage dispute, but it goes deeper than that. Caroline sincerely believed that Tyler was the love of her life, and contrary to belief, she was hopeful that she would marry her high school sweetheart. Of course this all changed when Klaus presented himself to Caroline and her group of friends. At first she hated Klaus, she despised him, but the moment he began to fancy her and allow her to see a side of him that he kept hidden from everyone else, she instantly fell for him.

No one saw this coming, not even Caroline. She decided to end things with Tyler before Klaus made him into a hybrid, and with that pain he managed to go away and break the sire bond. Unfortunately that complicated things further, especially when he announced that he did it all for her. Caroline not only broke Tyler's heart, but she broke his spirit, and after many accusations toward Klaus that he compelled her to love him, the gang quickly began to choose sides when they finally realized the truth.

Caroline slammed on the breaks before opening her eyes again. She was already in front of Tyler's house without any recollection of getting there. The Lockwood mansion is where all the events are held and normally this wouldn't bother her, but that was before she was left hated by those she once considered her friends. A tap on the window sent chills down her spine; she hesitantly turned to see the culprit. A very worried Stefan was behind it; Caroline quickly stepped out of the car and inhaled deeply.

"You didn't think I'd let you embrace the disgusted stares and snide comments alone, did you?" He sarcastically asked.

"You're hilarious..." She blankly told him.

"Come on, I won't let anyone drive a stake in your back." He swore forcing her arms in his.

Despite a few glances and whispers, everything was going according to plan. She wasn't being bothered and she was even given a few compliments.

"You look amazing." Tyler said from behind her.

"Oh, Thanks." She mumbled as she turned around. Tyler was in a suit and tie, his hair perfectly sculpted, and smile brighter than she could remember.

"You did it again." He told her gesturing to the people on the dance floor and the others sitting at the tables, laughing and reminiscing.

"It's really nothing." She claimed scanning the room for a quick getaway.

"I've been meaning to talk to you." He started.

"Tyler, don't." Caroline held up her hand. "I'm not going to do this with you, especially at a charity event."

"Caroline you don't understand." He continued as he grabbed her hand.

"No, I understand completely, now let me go." She threatened.

"Please, just come with me, it'll only take a few minutes and then I'll never bother you again." He promised.

"Fine…" Caroline grunted as she reluctantly followed him into the house.

Once they were in his room and away from ear range, Tyler forcefully leaned in and kissed her. He was then greeted with a slap to the face. "How dare you!" she began before Tyler grabbed her neck, cutting off her oxygen.

"No, how dare you." He growled applying more pressure. "I went through hell for you and this is how you repay me?"

"Tyler…" Caroline gasped her feet now off of the ground.

"Don't talk, you've already said enough!" He yelled "I'm going to make you suffer for what you did, and I'm sure you've learned a little bit about betrayal and the repercussions that follow from your boyfriend."

Tyler then bit into her neck, blood soaked her chest. "Do you feel that? The pain is just getting started."

* * *

Caroline shot to her feet once the darkness cleared. She was in the middle of the woods, her brain foggy. Instinctively she managed to make her way through the thick brush and home in one piece. The back door was unlocked and normally that would alarm her, but she was too fixated on the pain that seemed to plague her entire body. She stumbled into the living room and onto the floor, her knees refusing to support her any further.

Caroline was awakened by the high pitched ringing from her phone.

"Hello?" She whispered.

"Sounds like you had a good night after all. I'm sorry I couldn't make it in time for dinner, I had to pull an all-nighter at the office, but I promise I'll make it up to you." Ms. Forbes voice boomed on the other end.

"You're fine, mom." Caroline coughed; a sharp pain pierced her sides.

"Are you sure?" Her mother pressed.

"Yes, I'm positive. I have to go okay, I'll see you tonight." She mumbled before hanging up.

Caroline followed the stable support of the walls as she maneuvered her way into her bedroom. She stepped out of her pumps and kicked them to the side; a sudden pounding in her temples caused the room to spin. Caroline inhaled deeply before slipping off her dress; a startling scream escaped her lungs as she held, what use to be a very white sundress, in her hands. Every inch of the clothing was covered in blood, she quickly stood in front of the mirror and starred mortified at her reflection. Her body was covered in dark red welts and rashes, and blood stained her skin. She reached for her cell phone that was tossed on the bed, and dialed Klaus's number, the images around her washed away before he could answer.

* * *

"Wake up, Love." Klaus's voice urged through the thick and eerie darkness that consumed her.

Caroline forced her eyes to open, as well as the memories of that night to flood back into her grasps. A wave of nausea rolled through her, followed by blood spewing over her satin sheets and Klaus's lap.

"I'm so sorry." She groaned before another wave hit her. She hunched over the bed, now ruining her white carpet.

Klaus gathered her hair into his hands and gently stroked her back. "Relax, just breathe." He soothed carefully helping Caroline lay back down.

"I didn't mean too." Caroline started, but was too weak to finish.

"It's not the first time I've had your blood on me." Klaus joked, but his eyes were anything but playful.

"Please make it go away." Caroline cried.

"Of course..." Klaus said, placing his hands on her clammy forehead.

The images of last night began to replay and Caroline wailed as she watched herself being tortured, reliving the pain and terror. Klaus's wrist was in her mouth before she could cry out again. She feverishly sucked on his vein and felt the sudden relief erupt inside of her damaged body. The pure bliss of peacefulness surged through her blood stream until Klaus retrieved his arm back.

"You need to rest now." Klaus stated, his nostrils flaring from the rage seeping out from within.

"Don't leave me again." Caroline begged, weakly grabbing for his trembling hand.

"Never…" He whispered as he lies beside her.

Klaus lightly stroked Caroline's hair as he patiently waited for sleep to captivate her. Once certain she was safe and in slumber, He then made his way out onto the back deck. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed an old number, voicemail immediately greeting him.

"Hello, Tyler. Rule number one; do not mess with the ones I love." He threatened before hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now noon and Caroline has yet to wake from the previous day, this baffled Klaus. He continued to allow her to sleep even though every ounce of him wanted to get some sort of reaction out of her. Silence seized to exist when Caroline was present and having it linger around her was eerie. Klaus quietly sat beside her, careful not to move her, and slowly pulled down the collar of her shirt, revealing an infected rash with white and green liquid oozing out of it.

"No, no. no..." He gasped; his blood hadn't healed her it made her worse.

He quickly slipped the rest of Caroline's clothing off and starred in horror. Her entire body was covered in infectious wounds and rashes that appeared to be eating away at her flesh. Against his own word, he began to shake Caroline's shoulders until she opened her eyes.

"Hi, Love." Klaus whispered, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

Caroline's insides were on fire, every inch of her skin felt like it was melting right off. The pounding in her head drowned out Klaus's voice and the bloody images of his victims roamed behind him. Weary and petrified, she screamed.

"Drink, you have to drink." He begged as he cut open the vein in his wrist and placed it on her lips.

Caroline tried to do as he said, but his blood felt like acid in her mouth and she had no choice but to spit it back out. The distorted laughs from the dead echoed in her head and she frantically put her hands over her ears.

"Shut up!" She yelled. "Make them shut up!"

Klaus glanced around the room, but found no one. The agony she was in pained Klaus, he felt her clammy forehead and a dreadful anchor formed in his stomach, she was now hallucinating. The venom was in route and by the looks of it, Caroline didn't have much time. Before he could say another word, Caroline was already asleep. He gently pulled the covers up to her chest and made his way into the living room where he then retrieved his phone and put it to his ear.

"Bonnie, its Caroline…" He said.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie demanded. "Klaus, what's wrong? Hello?"

Klaus shattered the phone in his hand and watched as the pieces scattered the floor. Blood stains the hardwood and stabs away at his heart. He failed Caroline, He couldn't protect her. His promise was meaningless; the realization tore away at his core. Anger flooded his heart and revenge leaked from his pores, and at this exact moment only one face came to mind, Tyler Lockwood.

* * *

As Klaus approached the home, in which held Tyler and his wolf friends, Klaus anticipated the look that would cross Tyler's face when he barges in and slaughters every single person he's ever shown kindness too and once the feeling of defeat settles in Tyler's poor little chest, He will slowly rip his heart out. Klaus savored the thought before moving forward.

Klaus calmly knocked on the front door before a young wolf girl opened it.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a smile.

"In fact you can." Klaus grinned. "There's been an accident and I'd like to speak with Tyler Lockwood."

"Oh my god, of course come right in. I'll go get him." She said gesturing for him to follow, And with a satisfied smile, he did.

Klaus hesitantly wandered into the living area where four wolves were lounging. They weren't a pack and that alone weakened them.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Tyler cringed as Klaus turned to face him, a devious look plastered on his face.

"I'm assuming that you already know." Klaus answered.

"Hayley, it's a trap get out of here." Tyler abruptly told the wolf girl that was standing beside him.

Klaus moved faster than any human eye or wolf could capture and in less than a second he was holding Hayley in his arms, her terrified plead for help empowered him. The wolves quickly surrounded them and Tyler braced himself.

"You're going to allow your furry friends to die at the cost of a woman, how romantic of you." Klaus laughed.

"Let her go, Klaus. I'll do whatever you want, but only if you let her go." Tyler swore.

", But I just enjoy taking things from you, particularly certain females." Klaus winked as he tightened his grip around Hayley's neck.

"Go." Tyler told the four wolves, "This is between you and me." His eyes locking with Klaus's.

"Well it was, but you've been playing a bit unfairly and honestly I'm not to found about that." Klaus stated ripping one of the wolves heart out that stood only a foot behind him. "Involving witches in your revengeful plan is not only a rooky move, but a stupid one at that." Klaus breathed returning his grip back on Hayley's neck.

"I can't take it back." Tyler confessed.

"Take what back?" Klaus questioned.

"What I did to Caroline." He answered.

"And why is that." Klaus's anger was now reaching its peak.

", Because I killed the witch after she casted the spell." Tyler laughed before lunging towards Klaus.

In a millisecond Tyler was surrounded by four dead wolves and his hand gripped around Hayley's racing heart.

"You stupid, stupid boy. You thought you could defeat me?" Klaus yelled applying more pressure on Hayley's heart. "I am your worst nightmare, I am the reason for your suffering, I am the original hybrid, and you will obey me."

"Okay." Tyler choked raising his hands in defeat. "I can heal Caroline."

"How?" Klaus demanded through clenched teeth.

"Tyler don't…" Hayley gasped.

"You are aware he's using you, aren't you love?" Klaus wondered.

"My blood, only my blood can cure her." Tyler admitted.

"What's the catch?" Klaus asked his left eyebrow arched.

"There's no catch." He swore.

"Once again you believe you can win, your words sound rather honest, but your heart beat deceives you." Klaus explained before ripping Hayley's heart out of her chest. "Do you not see what I am capable of, Do you not understand the hell I can put you through whether you're alive or dead? The only useful thing my father ever taught me was to choose my battles wisely and though yours is a pile of ash and didn't teach you a damn thing, but illiteracy I'll grant you one more chance."

Tyler dropped to his knees and starred at the devastation lying before him.

"My blood will cure her, and her baby." Tyler wept.

"What did you say?" Klaus asked confusingly.

"Caroline is four months pregnant.." Tyler mumbled. "You're the original hybrid, you're capable of anything, I didn't believe it until the witch showed me herself." Tyler said now looking up at his enemy. "I saw what your baby was capable of and I understood why it needed to be eliminated, but because I am now a hybrid I felt a sense of loyalty towards it, and when the vision showed the witches murdering its tiny body, I flipped. I accidently killed the witch that casted the spell on Caroline."

Klaus ignored the throbbing ache in his heart and kneeled down in front of Tyler, their noses touching. "How does it feel to know that you were the one to murder an innocent baby based on a vision presented to you from a witch that has the ability to show you what she wanted you to see? Please remember the last time you and Caroline had a sexual encounter and then calculate how many months she and I have been together…" Klaus fumed. "Doesn't quiet add up, does it? So let me ask you this, how does it feel to know that you murder your own child?"


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline jolted out of bed and quickly breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Bonnie standing in the doorway.

"You won't believe the dreams I've been having." Caroline laughed nervously as she watched Bonnie's eyes fill with tears. "What's wrong?"

"You don't remember what happened?" Bonnie quietly asked her left eyebrow arched.

"No, I must have gotten completely wasted at the fundraiser or something." Caroline admitted trying to push past the fog in her memory.

"Caroline, we need to talk." Bonnie prompted gesturing for her to sit down on the bed.

"You're starting to scare me." Caroline breathed as she hesitantly obeyed.

"You were attacked at the fundraiser." Bonnie began.

"Wait, what, attacked by whom?!" Caroline interrupted.

"You were attacked by Tyler. He was trying to kill you; he bit you, all over." Bonnie continued.

Caroline felt her heart go into overdrive as she gasped for air. The memories came pouring in one after another, the pain unbearable.

"Klaus was here, he saved me." Caroline stated now standing on her feet.

"Caroline, you need to listen to me." Bonnie demanded, pulling her back down. "Tyler's venom was tampered with. He had a witch working with him, and the power involved was lethal. Klaus's blood didn't save you, it sped up the process. By the time I got here you were on deaths door step and I didn't have much time on my side. Luckily for you my Grams left me her old spell book and I cooked up something that would defeat it, there's always a loop hole." Bonnie explained. "You should be fine now, but I need to ask you something. Did you know you were pregnant?" the word 'pregnant' sent Caroline into a panic attack.

"So Tyler tried to kill me because I'm pregnant, but I can't be pregnant… I'm a freakin' vampire." Caroline yelled.

"It's not impossible." Bonnie started before Caroline held up her hand.

"Let me guess, loop hole." She said blankly.

"Klaus went to Tyler's to avenge you and it's been hours since he's been back." Bonnie told her before placing her hand on Caroline's arm. "He thinks the baby is Tyler's because the growth of the baby indicates your four months along and that leaves a month of which you and Klaus were never together, but you're not four months pregnant Caroline, You're only two."

Caroline jumped to her feet taking in the whirlwind of events and information that has plagued her in the past 48 hours.

"Why would Tyler want to kill the baby?" Caroline asked hot tears blurring her vision.

"The witch shared her premonition with Tyler and what he saw was an abomination that needed to be dealt with." Bonnie answered now standing beside her.

"How can a baby be an abomination?" Caroline wept.

"Can I have a moment?" Klaus spoke from behind them.

Caroline ran into his arms as Bonnie respectfully made her way into the living room. Klaus inhaled her scent and kissed the top of her head before grabbing her small hands and stepping back. Confusion swept across her face as she starred back at his hardened expression.

"What did you do?" She demanded her hands going limp inside of his.

"I did what I had to do in order to protect you." He answered harshly.

"The baby…" Caroline's voice faded into a wail.

"I heard Bonnie… I know." Klaus whispered, pulling Caroline back into his arms, her convulsing body tearing away at his composure. "It's going to be alright, you're safe now." He promised.

* * *

Once Klaus calmed Caroline down and managed to get her to fall back asleep, despite the fact she had finally opened her eyes, he then greeted Bonnie in the living room where she was patently waiting on the couch.

"There is no baby inside of her, is there?" Klaus mumbled watching Bonnie wipe away at the tears she couldn't blink back.

"I'm sorry; in order to save Caroline I had to sacrifice another life. It was the only way otherwise we would have lost them both." Bonnie feverishly explained breaking down little by little with every tear that fell from Klaus's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Klaus." She sniffed before turning to leave.

Klaus quickly grabbed her arm and asked, "Did you see my child?"

Bonnie slowly returned her attention to Klaus and gently placed her hand on his forehead, allowing him to see inside of her head.

* * *

**"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" A tiny voice asked from the other room.**

**"Shh, I think I hear something." Caroline said playfully.**

**"Don't worry, I'll protect you." The voice swore.**

**Klaus reared the dark corner and entered a lit room where he was then faced with a very happy Caroline holding onto a small boy.**

**"It's the big bad wolf." Caroline squealed before the little boy jumped to his feet and turned to face Klaus, It was as if Klaus was staring into a mirror.**

**The boy was a spitting image of himself, but the moment he smiled, he resembled his mother. As the boy growled and revealed a sharp pain of fangs and yellow glowing eyes, he then lunged for Klaus knocking him on his back**

**"You can't eat this woman; she's not on your menu tonight!" The boy laughed, his facial features now returning to normal.**

**"You've gotten stronger." Klaus chuckled ruffling his sons' hair.**

**"Almost as strong as you…" The boy questioned.**

**"Almost..." Klaus answered with a smile.**

**"I love you daddy."  
**

* * *

Bonnie retrieved her hand and continued on her way out, Leaving Klaus to grieve and replay it one last time.


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus was sitting on the porch by the time Caroline had awoken and ventured off to find him. Despite the empty pit in his stomach, he couldn't contain the smile that crossed his face when he saw the love of his life smiling back at him.

"You are so beautiful." He said while accepting Caroline's kiss.

"Thank you." Caroline draped her arms around his neck. "You're not so bad yourself." She teased, but Klaus's heart was too broken to conjure up a laugh.

"Hey…" Caroline then cupped his face. "Tell me what's bothering you." Her eyes were pleading with his.

"I don't want to ruin the rest of the evening for you." He breathed pulling away from her grasp.

"Don't do that, Please don't do that." She begged.

"Let's make a deal." Klaus began. "I want to give you a proper evening that you deserve before I'm forced to break your heart."

"Klaus, you can't say something like that and then think I'm going to agree to the perfect evening with you." Caroline confessed feeling the tension thicken.

"Understandable, but please come with me before you ask another question." Klaus held out his hand and Caroline hesitantly took it.

* * *

"I've been quiet for ten minutes now, where are we going?" Caroline demanded as she watched the trees pass by.

Klaus glanced over at Caroline who continued to fidget in her seat. She was an angel in disguise, Klaus was sure of it. Everything about her was perfect and dazzling that it was hard to believe she fell for someone as sadistic as him.

"Klaus, pull over." Caroline gagged covering her mouth.

With the car now pulled to the side of the road, Caroline hung her head out of the door and vomited. Klaus pulled her blonde curls into his hands and lightly stroked her back until she was done. Caroline weakly shut the door before and fell back into the leather seat, gripping her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked alarmed as he eyed her every move.

"I think so… I guess its morning sickness." Caroline said with a shrug.

That dreaded ache in his chest reappeared and his vision blurred. "It's not…" His voice shook.

"What…" Caroline stared at him, puzzled.

"The baby died during the casting." Klaus relayed grabbing at his heart.

"No, No Bonnie said I was pregnant. I am pregnant, she wouldn't lie to me!" Caroline yelled.

"I couldn't hear a heartbeat, love." Klaus confessed. "Bonnie said that she had to sacrifice a life for a life in order to break the spell. It was either you or the baby. I'm sorry, Caroline, but the baby is gone."

Caroline shook her head frantically before yanking on his hand and placing it on her belly.

"Do you feel that?" she asked "That's a heartbeat, that's our baby." She cried.

Klaus drew his hand back and listened intently, and to his own shock he could hear one.

"But Bonnie showed me our baby…" Klaus's voice trailed off as he listened to the heartbeat increase.

"Bonnie lied, I don't know why, but she lied." Caroline said rubbing her belly. "That's our baby in here."

Klaus wanted to be happy, but he knew Bonnie didn't lie, and in the back of his mind he was certain that something was terribly wrong. He started up the ignition and sped back onto the road, tears staining his cheeks.

"Slow down!" Caroline screamed rushing to buckle herself in.

"We can't die, we're invincible." Klaus laughed hysterically.

"But you don't know if our baby can." She cried watching in horror as the speedometer reached 100 miles per hour.

Klaus couldn't stop, he wouldn't. He saw his son and when that memory faded into the abyss he felt the pain of losing a child and in that pain he was forced to relive moments in his life that he had spent centuries on forgetting. Their baby is dead and whatever was living in its place was not theirs, it couldn't be and Klaus didn't want it to be. He then allowed the weight of his foot onto the gas pedal and closed his eyes.

"No!" Caroline screamed reaching for the brake, but as if time suddenly had stopped, the car was now in the air and completely still. A few feet on the ground below them was Bonnie, her arms outs tended, controlling it.

Klaus opened his eyes once the car was back on the road and Caroline was already out of it and trembling in Bonnie's arms. Furiously he climbed out of the vehicle and approached them, his nostrils flaring.

"Stop!" Bonnie yelled causing pain to emerge inside of his brain. "You need to listen to me." She told Klaus before releasing him. "But first, you two need to come with me."

* * *

As Bonnie drew the blinds and secured the house, Caroline wept refusing Klaus's apology.

"I don't even know where to begin." Bonnie said once she sat down in front of them.

"The beginning would be a great place to start." Klaus snapped receiving a dirty look from both of the girls.

"Caroline," Bonnie carefully reached across the kitchen table and laid her hands on top of Carolines. "I sacrificed your child's life in order to save yours and please believe me when I say that I felt every ounce of pain that is involved when losing a child, and if I had any other option I would've have saved you both." Caroline nodded weakly as Bonnie spoke.

"I saw your baby, I saw your son." She continued, now looking at Klaus.

", But the second I made it home, I had a premonition and realized that I just fueled the fire to a very big problem. You weren't pregnant with just one baby, you were pregnant with two. I couldn't detect any other heartbeat besides your sons, but by sacrificing his life for yours I had unknowingly completed the spell that the witch casted upon you."

Bonnie inhaled deeply. "Your son was a hybrid like Klaus, but his twin isn't."

"What do you mean, what is my baby?" Caroline asked her eyes bouncing from klaus's back to Bonnies.

"Your baby is human." Bonnie announced. "Because a hybrid and a vampire cannot reproduce and somehow went against nature and did, this means that not only is your child human, but your child is the cure to all supernatural beings." She explained.

"Your baby is the biggest weapon against all of us, and if your baby were to die after she or he is born then we all die too."


	5. Chapter 5

After hours of going over each and every pro and con of their baby and the impact it will have, they finally called it a night. Caroline was sitting on the porch steps with her eyes closed and face tilted up toward the moon. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, rubbing her belly, and enjoying the peaceful night that surrounded her. She had a lot to wrap her mind around and not nearly enough time to do so, but with very little knowledge of the chaos their baby would be stirring when it takes its first breath, was not only stressful but terrifying. Their baby is human, a weak and vulnerable human that would need strong and cunning parents such as there selves to protect it. The thought sent chills down Caroline's spine, she didn't want her child to fear the world or the people in it like she used too, let alone be an easy target.

"Mind if I join?" Klaus asked, pulling Caroline back to reality.

She opened her eyes and watched as Klaus sat beside her, the moons light captivating his features.

"I never enjoyed the dark." Caroline spoke, "I always loved the sun and the warmth it gave me, knowing every morning when I woke up the sun would be shining and bringing what I feared most to light, but now I feel like was betrayed by it and at any moment it could expose me. I don't feel safe under it anymore, but with the moon it's as if every part of me is known and no matter how big or small my demons are the moon understands and will protect me."

Klaus pondered her words before responding. "It isn't until the light that shines within you fades, that you begin to miss what it feels like to experience the glow and warmth of life itself. The sun provides a very similar feel, and after you're transformed into this cold, ruthless monster, the essence of life intrigues you. You wonder why you wanted to leave it all behind, and it isn't until you realize that you'll never get it back, that you'd do just about anything to try and do so. It's a broken record on repeat really..." Klaus paused and reached for Caroline's hand.

"You my dear have that light, and through your darkest hours it shines bright enough to bring you back before the dark lures you away. The moon comforts you, because you see yourself in it. You're surrounded by darkness love, but it cannot touch you with a fire burning as strong as yours." Klaus explained, wiping a tear from her face.

"Then I've exposed you." Caroline whispered as she held his hand against her cheek.

"The moon will always have a few dark craters; I guess I'm one of them." Klaus stated before pulling her in, their lips greeting each other passionately, desire now at its peak.

* * *

The sound of birds chirping outside caused Caroline to wake, she starred at the clock beside Klaus's bed, and quietly moaned at the sight of 6:30am. Focused on not waking Klaus, she rolled out of bed, and tiptoed into the bathroom. She almost didn't recognize her own reflection when she glanced at the mirror. Stunned by the purple bags under her eyes, messy hair, and mascara streaks running down her face she disgustingly looked away and turned the shower head on.

The warm water ran down her back, relaxing her tightened muscles. She smiled to herself when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Didn't you get enough last night?" Caroline giggled as she turned around.

She was face to face with Tyler, horrified she opened her mouth to scream, but He was faster than she was and before she could react he was already pressed against her, his hand over her mouth.

"Don't make a sound." Tyler threatened. "I didn't know about your babies, I was compelled, you have to believe me." He began to quietly explain.

"I would never hurt you Caroline, no matter how bad you destroyed me." This caused a lump to form in Caroline's throat. "Please forgive me, please." Tyler begged as he carefully let his arm fall to his side.

Caroline slowly readjusted herself and stared at a very clothed and hurt man begging for forgiveness in front of her. Instinctively she reached out to grab him, but he quickly stepped back until the showers wall stopped him.

"If Klaus finds you in here, he's going to kill you." Caroline whispered.

"I loved you, and I know that you were my soul mate, even if I wasn't yours." Tyler choked ignoring Caroline's warning. "I should have been there for you, I should have put you first, I messed up and it was the worst mistake I've ever made… trust me on that."

"Why are you doing this?" Caroline asked.

"I needed you to know that I see everything so clearly now. I never apologized for neglecting you or your feelings, and for being such an ass." They both laughed before the agonizing pain in their chests came back.

"Tyler, I did love you and I truly believed you were the one for me, but life gets in the way." Caroline explained. "And I'd much rather have this conversation dressed."

Tyler kept his eyes on hers and shook his head weakly. "I wish I could kiss you once last time." He cried.

The shower curtain was abruptly pulled back, cold air sending chills all over Caroline's body. Klaus was standing in front of her with an odd look on his face.

"Who are you talking too?" He cautiously asked.

Caroline slowly looked beside her, Tyler was still weeping.

"Are you okay?" Klaus wondered following her gaze.

"F f Fine, Almost done." She stammered realizing that Klaus couldn't see him.

"Are you sure?" Klaus pushed, Caroline nodding in return. "Okay, I have to take care of a few things, but I'll be back before noon. Elijah will be here shortly, and I'd rather him not find you nude, or I'd have to kill him." Klaus chuckled before making his way out of the bathroom.

Caroline hesitantly turned her attention back towards Tyler where he was now hanging his head in silence. "What the hell is going on?" Caroline's voice shook with fear.

"He killed me, Caroline." Tyler whispered so low; that if she wasn't a vampire she may have never of heard him.

"No…" She gasped watching as Tyler finally lifted his head, revealing claw marks across his entire face. Blood began to leak from his chest, circling her feet, and pouring down the drain.

"He saw inside of my head, he knew I was compelled, he knew that I would have never hurt you, but without any mercy he ripped my heart out." Tyler yelled ripping open his shirt, a black hole was in the place of his heart.

"He wouldn't do that." Caroline cried refusing to look any longer.

"He's a monster and you know this. You're always trying to see the good in people and because you're so damn stubborn you'll create it if you have too." Tyler fumed inching closer to her.

"Caroline, you're always going to be the girl that falls for the villain, but it's in your nature to fix the broken and I can't pin that against you because I was blessed to have you try and mend me, but there are no pieces to put back together with Klaus." Tyler breathed.

"Please just stop." Caroline begged before opening her eyes again.

"I won't let anyone hurt your baby, I promise, but there is one very important thing you must know before I go." He warned. "Do not trust Bonnie." And right before her eyes, he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Klaus pulled into Bonnie's driveway and put the car into park. He scanned the areas around him before getting out and walking to her door. He slowly turned the knob before it was snatched from his grip.

"There is such a thing as knocking." Bonnie snapped as she yanked the door open.

"I assumed you wouldn't mind my presence." He smiled as Bonnie gestured for him to come in.

"How's Caroline doing?" She asked as they sat across from one another.

"You can stop pretending that you care now, Bonnie." Klaus told her.

"Excuse me?" She gasped.

"Don't act stupid it's not a very flattering look on you." Klaus chuckled.

"Did you really think you could fool me?" He asked now standing.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you need to leave." Bonnie demanded already making her way towards the front door.

"But you've already invited me in." He pouted before throwing her into the wall.

"Please, I don't know what you're talking about. I've done nothing but try and help you and Caroline." She swore, slowly pulling herself back to her feet.

"It all made sense the second we left your house last night." Klaus told her as he pinned her against the wall, his hand around her neck.

"Tyler Lockwood did not team up with a witch, that's against your witchy rules. At first your tears seemed sincere, until you showed me the vision of my son." Klaus explained. "Not only did you share a glimpse into the future, but you also showed a little insight about the plan you have against my family and I thought to myself, 'why would such a pretty little witch get involved with something that could end her as well?' but it wasn't hard to figure out that the oh so powerful witch Tyler supposedly joined alliances with, was your precious grams." He tightened his grip around Bonnies neck.

"You failed to mention that only a hybrid could kill my human child and you knew if you didn't get rid of my son that he would die protecting his younger sibling, so you murder him yourself while he was defenseless." A tear rolled down Klaus's cheek. "You were going to use Tyler as the weapon, because you could get inside of his head. He trusted you but you must have left out the part that once my child was dead , not only would all vampires and werewolves be extinct, but the witches would reunite and become more powerful because they were presented with abilities and gifts from nature itself. I'll admit, you were the perfect piece in the game."

Bonnie choked out a laugh and clapped her hands. "Bravo, I'm impressed." She wheezed infuriating Klaus.

"Tyler's probably already making his way back into Caroline's life as we speak." She grinned.

"Now that would be impressive considering I've already ripped his heart out and burned his body." Klaus spit enjoying the terror that crossed Bonnie's face as the realization dawned on her.

"But I must ask, did you honestly believe that killing my baby would end me as well? By nature I was born a werewolf and by your kind, I was given immortality. Your plan failed the moment you sought out to finish it and now I want you to feel the pain you've caused my family." He said, digging his nails into her neck.

"Checkmate…" He whispered before biting into her.

* * *

Caroline ran into Elijah's arms before he could even cross the threshold. She couldn't stop the uncontrollable sobs that escaped her. She wanted Klaus to be the one that comforted her, but Elijah was the next best thing.

"What's happened?" He asked alarmed now cupping her face in his hands.

She wanted to tell him everything, but she couldn't find the words and instead only more uncontrollable sobs came out. Elijah pulled her back into his arms and soothingly hushed her until she was able to calmly speak.


End file.
